Problem: $ \dfrac{49}{25} - 120\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{49}{25} = 1.96$ $ -120\% = -\dfrac{120}{100} = -1.2 $ Now we have: $ 1.96 - 1.2 = {?} $ $ 1.96 - 1.2 = 0.76 $